


the 7 inner circles of college

by minchandior



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, elf!felix, fairy!hyunjin, vampire!minho werewolf!chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchandior/pseuds/minchandior
Summary: A supernatural minchan college crack au that nobody asked for but is here! :))In which Minho, a 3-century-old vampire is force into college by his other 2 supernatural best friends for the sake of his family's globally known business.A very easily annoyed immortal prince of darkness, who has a knack at throwing tantrum and random whines when faced with mild inconvenience surrounded by oblivious mortals? Please, what could possibly go wrong?(Or better yet, what couldn't?)Join Minho while he drifts around in nothing but utter confusion, constant exasperation and probably tons of eyerolls as he unwillingly tries to survive the ever so treacherous university life.Probably meet a few unexpected friends (not that he'll ever admit that) plus a headache inducing, godly annoying and overly touchy werewolf along the way who is unaware of the concept of personal space, and somehow believes that Minho is his mate... or something...Oh well, college life, you gotta love it! :D
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	the 7 inner circles of college

**Author's Note:**

> So hi and hello again, lol. So this yeah thanks to that minchan selca i finally mustered up the strength to continue this. This had been in my drafts for quite some time now and honestly I'm so glad I'm finally posting this. So this is going to be a series and so I hope you guys woukd enjoy this. I will be updating probably every week but things can happen but I'll be sticking to that schedule. So yeah I don't have anything else to say, enjoy!

Minho's peaceful little drinking session was abruptly put into a halt. His red eyes illuminating a bit as he sent Hyunjin a sharp, pointed look. 

His taste buds were still tingling with the aftertaste brought by his earlier sip from the wine in hand.

He could only raise a slightly bemused and ultimately annoyed eyebrow at his best friend after hearing what the pink-haired boy suggested.

"Please don't give me that look." Hyunjin frowned, stepping back a bit, knowing all too well once his best friend gives you that look, it's either you spend the rest of your day bed ridden or spend it cutting the excess grass at the massive garden just behind the equally massive mansion using nothing but a pair of small scissors. 

He did not enjoy any of them.

When Minho gave no response he spoke again.

"Oh come on Min, I know you heard me."

Minho's eyes darted towards the wine glass in his hand, adjusting his hold before setting them right back at Hyunjin who he thought probably has another death wish.

"Oh I did." He said after a little while, feigning nonchalance. He set down the wine goblet on top of the long glass table he was comfortably seated in front of, not until of course the tall, lanky boy showed up ruining the ever so little good vibe he has managed to muster up at the end of the day.

Positive energy didn't really gravitate towards him. Hyunjin was even convinced that the said energy purposely avoided him. So being in a good mood definitely was a struggle for the vampire. And of course, as if it was fated by the stars, Hyunjin had to take it away.

"The hearing part I have no problem with. It's the contemplating whether to bash your skull through a wall or not is what I'm currently having a dilemma about."

Hyunjin visibly shuddered at the threat, grimacing at his so called best friend while taking a sit on one of the fancy chairs perfectly alined beside the long dining table. He chose the one not too far from Minho, but also not too near him, cautious if the situation called for him being tightly pressed under his best friend's vice grip.

He did not enjoy that as well.

"You already broke my nose twice this week." He whined, a hand subconsciously making its way towards his nose giving it a light pinch. "The second time, the healing process took longer than usual. I hate you."

Minho did nothing but roll his eyes in response.

"And I'll do it again." The tone of his voice suggested that he was in fact aggravated. Not that this was the first. 

Being used to it, Hyunjin could only sigh at his best friend's stubborn, and probably a little sadistic, demeanor. 

Ha, little.

Picking his wine glass up, Minho gracefully took a sip out of it savoring the immaculate blend of its sweet and sour taste.

He let out a small satisfied breath.

His mind almost forgetting what Hyunjin just said.

Almost.

It was a couple of minutes past dinner time and Hyunjin had somewhat managed to convince Minho to have a so called "formal meeting" with him, his words, while he was in the middle of enjoying his very expensive bottle of red wine. 

He had ordered it directly from a very well known wine palor in Paris France, and though the wait for its arrival wasn't exactly short, he deemed it worthy since the exquisite taste made up for it. 

Being a 300-year-old vampire, he doesn't really need to eat in order to live. But that doesn't necessarily mean he isn't fond of it. And since he's waaay past the cliché neck biting and blood sucking act mortals have long believed his kind love to do, (in which he actually did at some point in his life but in his defense, people back then were a lot healthier compared to now, and because of all those TikTok videos and dramas affiliated to them, he has somewhat made himself believe that today's mortals carry stupidity in their genes so he ain't having none of those crap. So he made it a spiritual devotion to avoid drinking human blood at all cost) he now often settles down for random glasses of expensive liquors. 

"Come on Min, this is the only way for you to become the head of the company. Don't you want that?" Hyunjin all but squawked as he dramatically leaned over the glass table. His long arms sprawling on top of it.

Minho gave him an irritated glare before taking another sip from his drink.

"It's not like they have a choice." His voice was laced with confidence as he spoke and this time it's Hyunjin's turn to roll his eyes. 

"But they do, idiot!" Hyunjin exasperated. "They're the elders! And hello, this ain't the medieval age where you could be king just because you're next in line for it. We're living in a modern world where lack of education won't take you anywhere."

Upon hearing what he said, Minho immediately shot him a questioning look, and Hyunjin can't help but associate the way he looked right now to that of a cat whose curiosity got caught. He can even imagine him with cute cat ears perked up.

"Wait what? The elders?"

Hyunjin made a face. "Duh stupid, who else? If you weren't so engrossed in locking yourself inside your room for days doing nothing but watch Netflix series, animal documentaries and probably some random cat videos, then you'd know the elders of the company decided that before you could inherit the position, you need to at least have a college degree in business."

Minho immediately stood up. The speed and strength used caused the chair he was sitting on not too long ago to fly across the dining room, breaking upon hitting the wall. 

Poor thing.

"What?!"

Hyunjin raised his arms over his face defensively, a habit he had already developed for spending quite some time with the vampire. He then stared at Minho who was now looking at him with wide questioning eyes.

He shook his head.

"You ruined another furniture Min."

Minho scrunched his forehead at the response, mouth slightly parted exposing his cute bunny teeth and his infamous vampire fangs, and Hyunjin had to stifle a laugh because gods his friend looked absolutely adorable when he's all confused and most definitely ready to throw him out from the third floor window. Cutie hehe.

"You look cute."

Definitely not a good time for it but oh well, he's already deemed himself a masochist for deciding to still live with Minho throughout all these years, might as well go through with it.

"Hyunjin!" 

"Tsk tsk. Indoor voices Min. And what?" 

"Are you serious right now?!"

"Hmm, well if I were to be honest, then it's safe to say I'm the cutest one he-"

"Hyunjin!"

"What?!"

"Can you, for once in your life, focus?!"

"Ugh, so emotional. Anyway, why would I even joke about something like this?" Hyunjin stated in a 'duh' tone. With a pop of his tongue, he reached for a banana across the table, comically taking small quick bites after peeling it.

He then stared at his friend who was now a messy mixture of utter disbelief and homicidal thoughts as he continued to chew on the banana.

Truth be told, Minho's mind was now in complete and utter chaos. 

They can't do that! He was next in line! He was supposed to be the next one to inherit his family's ever growing business! He had so many things planned! How dare they decide on what he can and can not do base on his educational background?!

_ How dare those boomers! _

Minho couldn't help but run a hand over his face, pressing down on his temples as irritation and stress brew from the pits of his stomach. 

Gods, he could already feel a headache coming. 

And a vampire with a headache is a very  _ very _ grumpy vampire.

Hyunjin learned that the hard way a couple of years back, but let's not talk about how Minho almost buried him alive under a pile of huge vocalnic boulders while they were in Hawaii.

Yeah, let's definitely not.

"Where's Felix?" He suddenly asked shooting Hyunjin a hooded, sharp look.

Hyunjin was already at his 3rd banana when he momentarily stopped chewing to answer Minho's query with of course, another question.

"Why?"

"I feel like he talks more sense than you. And I have a lot to talk about right now."

"Well I'm offended." Hyunjin feigned hurt, his face dramatically contorting to that of fake emotional distress as he cluched his chest. "You're such a bitch Min."

Minho, in nothing but complete and utter aggravation, took in a sharp inhale, picked up a nearby fork, and with one swift motion, threw it directly at Hyunjin who's quick (and definitely lucky) enough to dodge it using his majestic and highly magical fairy wings, flying safely from harm's way. 

"What the fuck Min?!" The disgruntled fairy all but shrieked.

The chair though wasn't as lucky. A loud clanging sound could be heard as the fork buried itself deep within its metal and wooden surface.

Hyunjin's mouth hanged agape, his eyes, which were now sporting their baby pink color, darted back and fort from his best friend, who just now nearly stabbed his eyeball with a fork, to the poor chair which fell victim to Minho's ever sadistic nature.

"You threw a fork at me!" He screeched, still in mid air, glaring at his friend who now has his arms crossed over his chest.

Looking up, Minho only reciprocated his glare with his own half-lidden, yet annoyed one.

"How could you?!"

"Deserved,"

"I- fuck you!"

They then bickered for a few moment.

Which somehow turned into a word war filled with shitty insults, curses and profanities.

Which, unsurprisingly, later turned into an all out fight. 

It's a typical Friday thing for them don't worry.

You know, Hyunjin sending out waves and waves of dramatic screeches while the vampire throws random utensils at him, yet again, something like that. 

Minho kept missing him by the way. 

Oh how he hated how agile of a flyer Hyunjin was even in such a secluded place like their dining area.

"Stay still and let me hit you!"

"Bitch no!"

"Let me!"

"No!"

Their little war continued on for a couple more minutes. Hyunjin just desperately flying around the room like a trapped house fly, as branches of profanities spiked out of Minho's ever so cute mouth as he continued to bombard the pink-haired fairy with their kitchen utensils, not minding the holes littering the now damaged ceiling of course.

Yep, typical Friday night.

~

By the time it ended, forks, spoons, metal plates and even a couple of butter knives can be seen stuck deep within the ceiling and walls of the supposed fancy dining area.

Minho was trying to catch his breath leaning his hand on top of the table as Hyunjin, clearly happy that he managed to survive his best friend's onslaught of attacks all the while tiring him, celebrated with a cute victory dance while still elevated.

"Wohoo." He happily exclaimed, fist slightly raised as he twerked. "A win for the pretty fairy and a big fat L for the deranged vampire. I love this song."

The embattled vampire was just about to reach for one of the canisters when both their attention were stollen when they heard a soft, shuffling sound coming from the entrance of the dining room.

Minho didn't know why, but he half expected it to be his grandfather who he thought probably heard the commotion caused by his frustration. 

It made him stand straight. Knowing that old man, he would've not been pleased with Minho's sudden violent outburst, and he would have made sure Minho got his point by scolding him and preaching him the ever familiar vampire family mantra his grandfather got from his own father, in which he passed down onto Minho's own father and now, much to his dismay, him. 

He inwardly cringed at the thought.

But the feeling almost immediately went away when he remembered that his grandfather was staying on the opposite side of the globe right now, and his mind suddenly went to the only other person, or in this case, 'being' brave enough to stay with him in this huge mansion.

In which was none other than Felix. The magical pointed ear cutie he and Hyunjin have been best friends with for as long as he can remember.

Incase y'all still haven't gotten the gist, yes, all three of them have basically been friends for so so long. 

Heck they've already witnessed countless of civilizations fall and rebuild right before their eyes. 

Though I'm not going to confirm if they're the cause of some of the falls.

(They were)

Anyway, as if on queue, the white haired elven prince suddenly walked in, tears brimming from the corners of his already puffy and already red eyes as he stared at his phone in hand. Cheeks already wet, his freckles glistened under the light provided by the dining room's fancy chandeliers. 

What's left of them at least.

Minho and Hyunjin could only exchange looks.

How their friend managed to maneuver himself towards where Minho was standing, despite his face being glued on his phone screen was beyond the two of them. 

But hey, Felix was a supernatural entity capable of putting a curse on an entire town leaving the townspeople dying a very slow and agonizing death during his prime back in the old days, so they didn't really question how he could blindly walk towards where they were without tripping on his feet. :D

"Noooooo, please don't die!" He cried out as fresh new set of tears cascaded freely from his eyes down to his cheeks.

He immediately ran towards the disgruntled vampire, throwing his phone in the air in which Hyunjin immediately caught, hugging the already very stressed out Minho as he burried his face deep within the crevice of his neck.

"H-he died Min. He d-died." Felix sobbed hard, his voice cracking. Minho, being used to his best friend's telenovela inclination, let out a small groan as he gently patted Felix's back, whispering half-hearted cooes in his ears which always strangely worked.

"Awe, cuties." Hyunjin took advantage of the moment by taking pictures of the two using Felix's cellphone. He knew once wrapped inside the elf's hug, getting away would be a struggle, even for a certain, short-tempered vampire. 

Minho could only glare at him while the fairy laughed.

With that, Minho flipped him off sending the pink-haired boy into another fits of laughter.

~

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I was the one who told Hyunjin to arrange your academic files in order for you to enter that one famous university down the city." Felix said ever so casually as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Minho felt his left eye twitch and it took all of his will power not to jump the elven prince he considered the better best friend between the two, at least when it came to dealing with important business matters such as this current issue he now has to begrudgingly face.

"You don't have any highschool, or any educational background whatsoever, but that's nothing I can't fix." The white-haired boy clapped his hands, beaming brightly at the depressed vampire whose face was contorted in contrast to his bright and happy one.

"You knew about this beforehand and you decided to arrange bunch of random papers that are somehow going to dictate how I live my life in the next coming days, before actually telling me?" He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't.

"Uhm, yeah." Felix nodded his head. Completely unrelated but it somehow reminded Minho of those bubble head dogs you can spot wobbling their heads inside a car or something.

Let's just say that only made his headache worse.

The three were now in their very spacious living room. Hyunjin suggested to continue whatever they started at the dining area here since the earlier place was already in complete chaos. Of course we only have the great Minho, and his nature of coping up with things via brutality, to thank for that. The maids were surely going to have fun in fixing the place back to it's original, fancy glory. 

No, they won't.

"You got this Min, and who knows, you finally might get something in that pretty, but deadly, little head of yours aside from funny cats and murderous thoughts involving me." Hyunjin smiled at him.

With a short pause, as if his body lagged for a bit and he had to slowly decipher what the fairy said, Minho lunged towards him. 

But, instead of reaching the now hollering fairy, he found himself suspended in midair.

He looked down at Felix whose right hand was now up, giving him a half hearted scowl of disapproval.

"Put me down!" He demanded wiggling around in dead air as he fought for control over his body.

When that didn't do much but make him spin around adding more to his ever growing headache, he decided to just take an Indian sit while still floating. A small pout forming in his lips while he glared at the two.

"Nice one Lix." Hyunjin said, happily hovering around the now floating Minho.

"I hate you two. So much." Minho tried to reach, clawing for the fairy, but the attempt was futile. 

"You don't." It was the elf who answered.

"I do. This is borderline bullying."

Felix let out a small sigh before talking. "Min, we dislike the idea of you going to school just to attain your inheritance as much as you do, trust me." 

"Yeah yeah, remember how we planned on putting a huge water park on the rooftop of the building once you're appointed as the new head of the company? Sucks how we can no longer do it." Hyunjin added with a small huff.

"That's true. But we really can't do much about it specially since the board members, including your grandfather, have decided on it." Felix explained.

"Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm more than 300-year-old already, I know what to do!"

"Apparently Min, they think you don't, specially your grandpa."

Minho clicked his tongue, eyebrow raising.

"He always thinks I can't do anything. His opinion shouldn't count."

Hyunjin shot Felix a look before he asked. "Seriously though, why doesn't he believe in his own grandson's capability?"

Felix brought a hand to his chin thinking. "It's probably because he thinks Minho lacks the knowledge required to run a company in the modern world."

"Jesus Christ, I can run a damn company!"

"Well he sorta doesn't think so after that," Felix pauses. "You know, WiFi incident of yours." He shrugged and Hyunjin couldn't help but let out a high pitch laugh which got him a deadly glare from the annoyed, and now slightly embarrassed vampire.

_ Not that stupid WiFi incident! _

"Oh I remember that." The fairy said, his eyes small due to how bright he's smiling.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Minho exasperated, albeit defensively, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well you did almost destroy the villa we were in last month because you said you couldn't watch a cat video and that someone was purposely trying to sabotage your supposed alone time. Turned out you just forgot to open your phone's WiFi." The white haired elf narrated.

Hyunjin doubled over as he clutched his stomach laughing at the memory of what has transpired at one of their beach mansion. "I remember the look on the WiFi operator's face when he came to fix the problem. Poor guy was about to pass out when he saw how angry Min was." 

"Can you blame him?"

"Hell no."

He then laughed again 'causing Felix to let out a chuckle of his own as Minho fidgeted with his fingers, a bit more embarrassed by the memory now that they were talking about it again.

"I-it's not my fault, I thought the WiFi broke." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry Min, we understand, but of course your grandpa obviously didn't take that lightly and said that you're still somewhat ignorant on how things work in this generation."

Minho visibly winced. He didn't mean for them to see it but they did and the elf immediately felt bad for him, frowning as he noticed his friend's sudden shift in mood.

Minho placed his elbows on his thighs, pressing his cheeks against his knuckles, his attention was now just focused on the tiled floor. His forehead was scrunched in annoyance. Though he knew and felt that it wasn't directed at anyone but himself now.

Tss.

So that's why. Actually it made sense now. His grandpa thought he's some kind of incompetent joke. That explained it, that explained a lot.

Something stung in his dead heart but he decided to ignore it.

Unfortunately for him, Hyunjin also noticed his mood change and the fairy swiftly flew towards him, reaching out to him as he massaged the wrinkles out of his forehead. Surprisingly, he didn't back away or attack him, he just let the fairy do what he's doing. 

"Awe cheer up Min. You won't do this alone, we got you." 

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"You're not the one going to school because your grandpa thinks you're too stupid to do things." Minho said, his voice a little smaller than it was before as he continued to look down on the ground, the porcelain tiles now more entertaining than anything else. 

Minho wasn't one to sulk, at least not anymore. But even since before, his grandfather's opinion on him have always had a big impact in his life. It always seemed to spike up his insecurities. If he were to be honest, he wanted nothing else but to please the elderly. To make him see that he was as good as his other grandchildren. For his grandfather to be proud of him. But every time he tried, he was always looked down upon. Always compared to. And always shunned for all the little mistakes he did, and for not being good enough. 

He honestly thought he'd moved pass the stage of caring too much about his granfather's expectations. But somehow, even after all these years, decades, it never changed and it still affected him. Way more than he expected. And what irked him more was that he still wanted to please his grandfather. He still wanted to be validated by him. Still wanted to make him proud.

Minho let out a breath.

Hyunjin and Felix exchanged looks knowing their best friend was now genuinely crestfallen. The energy in the room shifted, further proving it.

He still had this small pout which indicated that he was in fact in a gloomy mood. And Hyunjin, being the bestest friend that he was (his words), wrapped his arms around Minho and the vampire almost immediately melted within the hug.

His best friends knew him very well. They knew when he's stressed out or when he's dreary, Hyunjin would sometimes still provoke him when he's in those states, but he knew how to cheer the vampire up and that is through cuddling. Something the vampire would never admit that he's fond of.

"It's because he thinks I'm stupid." Minho was still glaring at the floor below, voice a bit muffled since his face was a bit pressed into Hyunjin's shoulder, and Felix gave him a sympathetic smile. 

Now he felt more sad at the change of tone in his best friend's voice. What was loud and eccentric earlier, had now become small and insecure, and the elf hated the sadness evident not just from the way his best friend spoke, but also on his aura.

"Min," Felix started. "You won't be doing this alone. You have me and Hyunjin here to help you. You will get through college and we'll be there in every step of your journey."

"True. So cheer up you blood sucking animal."

Minho couldn't help but smile a little at that. Somehow, that managed to lighten up his mood even for just a little bit.

"Tss. I'm still going to break your ankle though." He said but went to cuddle deeper into the fairy's hug. The fairy only tightened his hug as he gave the vampire's cute head small gentle pats.

"There there little bat, everything's going to be okay. And besides, if the university ever fails you, Felix and I are going to kill everyone there. How's that?" 

There was a brief pause before Minho answered.

"I like that. But didn't we promise not to kill anymore?"

"Well, we can make amend. Now scoot over and lemme join in your cuddle party!" Felix whined.

With eyes glowing white, he used his power to levitate himself and soon, the three supernaturals were all wrapped around one another as they all cuddled in midair. 

Hyunjin adjusting for a bit when he felt his wings hitting the chandelier in their living room.

"I hate the two of you." Minho's muffled voice rang as he was sandwiched by his two best friends in a tight, warm hug.

"We love you too." The two other supernaturals replied in unison.

*

*

*

*

*

"But I don't want to!"

"Min you have to."

"Lixieeee!" The vampire whined hiding his body under his very comfortable comforter as he laid flat on his coffin-shaped, king-sized bed. Not cliché at all.

"Min, this is your first day. You have to get up."

True enough, Minho's most dreaded day had finally come. Yep, he was finally going to school. If he could turn back the time, he would've never let his best friends persuade him into going to college. But all of that was in the past now and somehow he'd agreed to them already. Gods he hated everyone.

"Min, get up now please."

No response.

"Min,"

Again, no response.

"Min, I'll use my powers on you again if I have to."

A demonic sound, something between a shriek and a groan, could be heard after that.

"Come on now Min. You have to get ready or you'll be late on your first day." Felix insisted with a small pout, shaking him awake.

Another groan could be heard, followed by a long whine that sounded like overlapping voices Felix could only decipher as Minho's vampiric cry.

"That's not going to work Min." The elven prince casually said.

Minho thrashed all over his bed as if he was being possessed, and the amused elf could only laugh at how overly dramatic his friend was being. 

God he loved him.

Evidently, the white haired boy had to use his powers, yet again, just for the vampire to finally get out of bed. The vampire wasn't very pleased with that, but of course his inconvenience brought unparalleled joy to his best friends' lives (mostly Hyunjin) so there's really nothing he can do.

***

_ "Ugh, I hate it here already!" _ Minho shrieked telepathically at his best friends as he frantically struggled to put on the strap of his backpack, which carried all his school stuffs, that kept sliding off his shoulder. Hyunjin had to cut himself off from the mental connection that linked their minds for a brief moment just so he could remove the ringing in his head.

_ "You're not even inside the campus yet."  _

Felix was currently using his powers to communicate, and at the same time, observe his best friend who their butler dropped off to his now new school.

_ "That's the point, I'm not even inside yet and I already hate it here!" _ Minho telepathically answered, vigorously emphasizing the last three words.

He was clearly annoyed with this. He could smell the humans that were littered across the area and boy did he want to puke. 

_ "Please Lix, take me back." He whined. _

_ "No can do Min. You know it's simple, all you have to do is to try and survive your first day and viola, that's one day down." _

_ "You say that as if that's going to end my suffering. I'm supposed to do this for 4 years or so Lix. 4 years!" _

_ "Or so," _ Hyunjin chimed in. The vampire felt his neck twitch.

From the bystanders' and the other students' point of view he must've looked really crazy, arguing and flailing his arms exaggeratedly in dead air. But the oblivious vampire couldn't care less at the moment. 

_ "I will beat the living day light out of you later."  _

_ "Shh, none of that. Keep walking you nocturnal demon." _

The vampire pulled on his hair, went on to rant about how he didn't want to go, but eventually stomping his feet as he made way inside the campus.

~

_ "Now what?" _

_ "Go to your respective class." _

_ "How am I suppose to know where my class is? This place is huge!" _

True enough, the university his friends enrolled him in was ginormous. It's like an entire city on its own inside. With buildings and other infrastructures built all over the vast place. They even have their own Starbucks cafe and was that a pond with an actual dancing fountain? Daaaang. 

_ "How the hell am I going to get to class?" _

_ "Hmm, perhaps you can ask for directions from some of the mortals there." _

_ "You want me," _ He had to pause to take in what Felix had just said.  _ "Me, to talk to these lowlife, rancid armpit discharge? Me?" _

He heard some sort of shuffling inside his head. How? He'd never know. 

_ "I mean, how else would you know? Or maybe ask a staff. Someone from the school is bound to be walking around knowing this is the opening day." _

Minho could feel his head thumping in a slowly rising headache. Of course when those two said they'd help him it'll be based on their convenience. Of fucking course. Why in the darkest pits of tartarus did he even let the two persuade him into doing this. Gods he's so stupid. An idiot made to live forever! 

_ "Anyway, I think you're all good. Me and Jinnie are going to bake some fondant cake okay? We'll talk to you later." _

A bit of panic rose from Minho's system.

_ "Wait ho-" _

_ "Oh and don't ever remove that magic imbedded ring I gave you okay?" _ Minho glanced at the ring he's wearing. The metal surrounding his finger was made out of the finest gold while a shiny black gem sat on top of it.  _ "Not only does it make you immune to the Sun's rays, it also hides your scent from any other supernaturals that go there. We don't know if there are, but what's extra precautions right? Just to hide your identity. Unless your proudly showcase any of your vampire features then you'll be fine." _

Minho took mental notes of what Felix had just said, but still;  _ "How am I-" _

_ "Anyway buh-bye, good luck on your first day muah muah. Love you and take care." _ Felix didn't let him finish as he quickly bid his goodbye followed by Hyunjin who sounded excited. 

_ "Wai-" _

And with that, the telepathic link cut off which left a very distraught vampire gawking at the huge buildings in front of him.

It took a couple of minutes for him to absorb everything.

_ What the actual hell? _

"Those mother fu-"

He was suddenly cut off when he felt a solid figure--a someone--colliding with his back. For some they would've been moved by the impact, but as per their case, it seemed as if the person had just collided with a wall making him step back. 

Forehead scrunched due to annoyance, Minho slowly turned his body towards the person who so sluggishly and stupidly walked straight towards his standing frame.

_ Is he stupid? _

He was met by a black-haired boy who was currently rubbing his forehead. Their eyes met and the boy was immediately sent into a state of panic.

"Oh shoot I'm really really sorry." The raven-haired boy blurted out. Eyes wide with both guilt and embarrassment. 

Minho gave a subtle sniff from the air and realized that this person was in fact mortal. Disgusting. 

"Watch where you're going you blind naked mole rat." He said in a very condescending and very authoritative voice which made the young mortal gulp and inwardly shudder. 

"Yes, I-I'm sorry." The boy avoided eye contact this time and Minho could only scowl at him. Pathetic and weak, that's what he was. 

The vampire rolled his eye removing his glare from the kid who actually looked like he's scared shitless.  _ As he should, _ he thought taking satisfaction at how he's made the human afraid.

"Hey Jeongin, there you are. I thought you already went in without me." 

The sudden arrival of the new voice caught Minho and the mortal's attention. When they looked back, they saw a slightly tall brunette running--more so jogging--lightly towards where they stood. Lips curled up to a smile, row of porcelain white teeth showing, the new character cheerfully approached the clumsy mortal Minho was just predominantly glaring at.

"Good morning. I brought coffee." The new comer said handing a takeout coffee towards the clumsy little mortal he now knows to go by the name Jeongin. A very ugly name if you asked him but oh well, not everyone is blessed and highly favored.

The raven-haired boy slowly took the coffee from the new comer and Minho couldn't help but stare at the two.

Half-lidded eyes, clearly uninterested now, hovered around the humans and it didn't take long for the brunette to finally spot Minho.

To Minho's slight surprise, the mortal gave him a warm smile. 

"Oh hello," The boy greeted. His voice melodious and filled with something that irritated the shit out of the vampire, optimism.

When Minho didn't answer the boy continued.

"Is he your friend?" The boy asked and Jeongin only shook his head. "Oh,"

"My name is Seungmin, me and Jeongin here are both freshmen students. How about you?" He introduced.

_ Well this one is a lot more confident and socially decent than the other pest, _ the vampire concluded. Oh how he hated it.

Minho raised a bemused eyebrow, lethargic eyes meeting with the stranger's. This immediately made the boy, who went by the name Seungmin, to slightly backtrack with his cheerful personality.

"Uhm," Seungmin couldn't hold the unprecedented staring contest and so he decided to just look back awkwardly at his friend who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, he just noticed that now. He was looking at almost everything but the vampire.

The atmosphere became pretty awkward, at least for the two humans. Minho was just annoyed, bored and confused all together. 

Suddenly, a light bulb lit inside his tiny little head.

"Hey," Minho called, his voice wasn't loud but boy did it held authority.

The two mortals then focused their attention towards him, suddenly on edge, scared for all the right reason.

"You said y'all are freshmen right?"

The two could only cautiously nod.

"Course?"

The two looked at each other first before Seungmin answered for them. 

"Uh, business administration."

That made the vampire buoyant as a smile (it was supposed to be a smile but it came out more as a demon possessed grin, well that's what the two thought) spread across his face.

"Walk with me. And take this as a privilege." Minho said turning away from them as he started his walk. "I don't allow just anyone to be my escort so consider yourselves lucky."

Both Seungmin and Jeongin were left blinking suddenly confused and frozen to where they stood.

"Is he foreign?" The younger from the two whispered after a while.

"I don't know but he's weird."

"Oh he is," Jeongin paused recalling everything that has happened. "Should we bail?"

There was a momentary silence.

"Yeah I think we s-"

"You two," the two were suddenly caught off guard, Jeongin could've sworn he felt the hair on his body standing, when Minho called out. "Chop chop, we don't have all day you know." 

When they didn't move Minho spoke again, although this time his voice became deeper and it came out more as a threat. "Are you two really not going to do as I say?"

Weird but that surely had the two running after him in a dazed frenzy.

***

You know, at one point in his life, Minho actually wondered how it would feel like to live a normal life. 

It doesn't need one to be a genius to know how different his life was compared with other beings specially the humans. He was well off ever since, thanks to his parents, and he never really needed to work for anything just to get them. He didn't get tired as easily as humans, didn't die like them, couldn't acquire illnesses like them and so on. From the moment he was brought onto this world, he was already simply privileged. The only thing he really, truly needed to work on was to attain the ownership position of their family's high end tech-company.

Which now brings us to this.

"I hate it here!" He all but screamed at his phone.

It was lunch break and somehow, by some otherworldly powers, he has managed to survive the three back to back morning classes. Those were probably the most stressful hours he's ever experienced in his life. And he's lived for so long now so that's definitely saying something. Despite almost getting into a fight, being left with a warning by one of their prof, almost made another prof cry, broke somebody's pen, caused a scene while introducing himself and many many more to mention, all in his first day, he had somehow managed to find himself sitting pretty inside one of the campus restaurants he managed to unknowingly stagger inside.

All eyes were suddenly on him. He sent everyone there a glare which had them minding back their own business.

"Awe c'mon now, I'm sure it ain't that bad." Felix's voice rang through the other line.

"Yeah Min, you're over exaggerating things." Then came Hyunjin's voice who sounded as if he was chewing something.

The vampire let out a frustrated groan which lightly shook the entire place, gripping his phone tightly but not enough to break it. The students and some of the workers there briefly panicked for a bit, but later on concluded that it was probably just a light earthquake and went back to whatever it was they were doing. Oh to be naive.

Branches of profanities came rushing out of his mouth directed at his two best friends, who only laughed it off, before he immediately ended the call.

Laying his head on top of his arms he let out yet another groan, but this time it wasn't powered by his vampirism, rather, it was mostly fueled with grief, exhaustion and of course agitation.

"Jdjskmajdjjd," He groaned incoherently rubbing his face all over his arms.

He was currently berrating himself wether to continue this schooling crap he was made to do, (it was only his first day anyway, there was plenty of time to back away from this predicament) or to just forcefully take the company through nothing but brute force and malevolence. I mean, what can a bunch of god-tier, ancient vampire sentinels do against him right? He's a decent fighter, he has a chance.

Oh who was he kidding, everything wasn't looking up to his favor and he hated it!

He was still caught up with all the thinking when suddenly, two familiar scent filled the air. His head shot up and he saw the two mortals, Seungmin and Jeongin, walking in. He had been separated from them after class.

He called out to them.

"You two," his voice was loud and demanding and everyone there began to look at him again. He ignored them.

The two were caught off guard and both looked at him, eyes suddenly wide with bewilderment.

By this time, Jeongin was already pulling Seungmin by his jacket's sleeve outside when the vampire made his way towards them. Almost as elegant as a feline, Minho majestically maneuvered his way to where the two was. He didn't know when, but somehow, he had decided that the two humans will be his enforcers during the period of his stay in this university. 

He found them quite smart in class but also very tight-lipped and tensed. He wasn't sure whether it's because he's forced all of the teachers to make all three of them sit together despite the classes having sitting arrangement based on their surnames, or because it's the first day of school. He decided that the latter is a much more reasonable conclusion, though he was sure that the Seungmin boy was quite social. Oh well, never mind those now. 

"Eat with me." He deadpanned once he was near the two. The tone of his voice indicated that there was no room for excuses and the two mortals immediately felt small.

It of course didn't go unnoticed and the vampire rolled his eyes heavenwards.

"Follow me." Minho then turned around but not before giving them a look that meant for them to do as he say.

The two remained skeptic, not really trusting the weird hyung who seemed to have an affinity in bossing people around. 

"Should we really go?" Jeongin whispered and Seungmin debated whether to just run outside, never looking back, or to just do what the vampire had said.

They opted with the latter when a few new students went inside, making them walk further inside as well. And also because Minho sent them another look from where he was seated.

~

"So," Minho started not knowing where this was going. But to hell with it, for him to survive this new normal he's about to deal with, he at least needed to be acquainted with a few people. "You guys are like, fresh out of uh, highschool?" 

It was more of a question really since he still wasn't that knowledgeable about the educational system mortals have. He wanted to try and make a some sort of conversation since ever since the two sat with him, they've been really quiet. Not that he can blame them. 

Seungmin was polite enough to nod after taking a sip from his drink Minho offered to buy for them.

The vampire took a mental note of his personality.

"So how old are you guys?" They already introduced themselves during class but he really wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on so he may or may not have missed it when they announced their age.

Seungmin swallowed his drink first before answering. "20,"

When Jeongin remained silent, Seungmin lightly nudged him with his elbow.

"Oh, I-I'm 19 years old." He immediately took a sip from his own drink after answering, not really meeting the vampire's eyes.

Minho gave a half-hearted nod.

_ Very young. _

"That's cool." He said though his expression was that of boredom.

Seungmin swallowed his nerves and when he mustered up the courage, decided to make short talks with him.

"So uh, are you new here?"

Minho gave him a short glance before turning his eyes outside the window.

"No, I've lived here for as long as I can remember."

"Oh," Okaaaay uh. "That's nice to know."

"You?" Minho inquired though he still wasn't facing him. 

"Uh me and Jeongin aren't from here but we do live in the same dormitory not far from school." 

"Really?" That somehow piqued the interest of the vampire as he now spared a glance at the brunette.

"Hmm," The boy nodded, now feeling a tad bit relaxed compared to earlier.

"That must be nice." 

"It is. We can--well I can finally do what I want without my parents meddling with my choices. So it's pretty nice."

_ Must be. _

"How about you?" Minho then asked the still quiet raven-haired boy and Jeongin quizzically looked up.

"Hmm?" 

Minho fought the urge to roll his eye, which failed of course.

"I mean what about you, what's your uh, story or whatever."

"Oh," Jeongin said as if realization hit him. "Uh, nothing much really. I guess it's just the same as Seungmin."

Minho only gave a nod at that.

Aaaaand silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Minho tried to think of any other things to talk about but he wasn't sure whether he'd be interested enough to hear them. Gods he just wanted this day to be over already so he can go home, ignore the first day homeworks, and just watch animal videos until he dozed off.

"Hey do you think we should join that glee club?" 

"Do you want to?"

"I mean, the extracurricular points from it could really help with our grades."

"When is the audition again?"

"I think next week? I'll double check later."

Minho spared a glance at the two. They were stuck in a conversation and he can't help but find it intriguing.

Seungmin noticed him and gave a tight-lipped smile. 

"Uh, we were talking about joining the glee club." He answered the non-spoken question.

"That's cool I guess." Minho stated.

"Would you like to join?" This time it was Jeongin who asked. Albeit still hesitant, he slowly tried to warm up to the vampire. I mean, he did treat them to lunch so the boy guessed he wasn't as bad as he had initially thought.

There was a short pause before the vampire answered.

"What is a glee club?" Minho asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

Seungmin was the one who answered, a bit too excited. "Oh it's like a community for singers or for those who just liked to sing. But also it's open to anyone who loves music honestly."

Minho nodded slowly. "So you guys are like, I don't know, singers?"

The question made the two blush. Minho found it absolutely pathetic and very very slightly, like atom level, slightly endearing. He'll be dead though before he admitted that.

"Uh, it's just a hobby we kinda picked up." Seungmin said a bit flustered.

It was clearly something they loved to do. 

Minho was the one who avoided eye contact this time. "I don't sing."

"Oh," Seungmin didn't know what to else say.

"But if there's a spot, I would like to try dancing." 

Minho still wasn't facing them, he had his legs crossed elegantly as he watched the scenery and other students outside. Taking small sips from the cheap drink in hand, well at least for him it was cheap. It wasn't his go-to-wine but it would have to do at the moment.

Jeongin bit the inside of his cheek but eventually decided to speak up. "Would you like to go check on some of the clubs with us? I think I saw a dance club flier ealier."

At that Minho eyed him, although he made sure his curiosity and little bit of excitement didn't show. He placed his drink on their table. There was this sort of comical elegance in the way he moved that the two mortals already picked up. It was like his moves were always predetermined and calculated, well at least when he wasn't in a state of utter lividness, that wasn't really hard to spot and the two humans admittedly found it attractive.

"Sure,"

The two mortals smiled.

~

The three finally fell into a much more comfortable atmosphere. Turned out, the two mortals were actually very talkative once they felt comfortable enough. Jeongin actually joked a lot and Seungmin was the one who would always crack up. It confused the vampire as to why his friend's corny take for humor made him laugh but I guess their generation really shared different traits from his. He made sure to take note of that. 

The three somehow managed to talk about almost everything, from their first impression of the place, the professors and their new classmates, to the lessons and etc. Admittedly, the vampire also listened well, though he may not showed any signs of it, but he actually did pay attention to whatever topic it was the two happily conversed in.

It was only when Seungmin reminded them that they have class after lunch that the three decided to head on back to their department building.

The two thanked him for the treat of course, in which he only brushed off. They were all walking on their way to their class when Minho felt eyes boring at the back of his skull. A vampire's senses were far greater than that of mortals and so was their intuition. He tried to ignore the burning stare he was receiving but when it got a bit too uncomfortable, he made an annoyed glance looking for whoever it was that kept staring at him.

With sharp eyes he scanned the surrounding area.

After a few moment, his eyes then fell onto a brown, slightly messy locks owned by a pale, buff dude who was... smiling? Fondly? At him? 

_ The hell? _

Confused, he squinted his eyes more. There was a big distance between them and he sorta questioned his vampire eyesight at the moment because how the hell did that guy see him and why in all things ratchet was he smiling at him?

To his complete and utter surprise, the boy winked at him.

_ What the... _

Yep, he winked, dimples showing and then turned away. Just like that.

The vampire was left dumbfounded, his forehead was scrunched as he stared at the retreating form of the weird stranger.

_ O… kay...? _

"You alright?" 

He was only brought out from his stupor when he heard Seungmin asked. 

He blinked several times before setting his attention back to his newly founded acquaintances. "Yeah, let's go."

Seungmin and Jeongin shared a look but eventually they all started walking again.

The vampire decided not to dwell on the thought about the weird guy any longer and so he pushed the event as far away at the back of his head as he can. Focusing now on how he's gonna make it through their afternoon schedule without him making another professor cry.

Not that he cared though.

*

*

*

*

*

"I'm home," The vampire announced as he gave his backpack to one of their maids who lined themselves with a bow at the entrance of their mansion, removing the blazer he has on.

"So how's school?" Felix asked after walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine," Minho started cracking his knuckles. "Where is the fairy."

As if on queue, Hyunjin followed Felix out of the kitchen. 

"Here!" The pink-haired boy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good," With a satisfying crack of his neck, Minho lunged forward leaping high in the air, landing in between the two supernaturals with a loud thud.

"It's beating time." He declared and the fairy all but shrieked.

🦇

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well skfkksjfjsja idek what to say but I hope y'all enjoyed that, feel free to leave a comment on what you think and a kudos if y'all liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
